


Coffee

by HyperKey (Sylverstia)



Series: Chronological Order [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylverstia/pseuds/HyperKey
Summary: When a nightmare twists reality, relief is bittersweet.





	Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> ....oh yeah. that thing.  
>  wanted to write it for a while.
> 
> Have some bullshit banter too because i love it

Shock settled in the moment Connor told him… no, not Connor. The imposter. The fake Connor. The asshole that had dragged him here, held at gunpoint to keep the real Connor from accomplishing his mission.

That Connor… the fake Connor that had just caused him to shoot the real one… straight through the heart. And then he was told he had shot the wrong person.

And he sunk to his knees as the other calmly walked away.

His chest was being torn apart with a scream that wouldn’t come, he tried to shout and punch the ground, but everything was strangely dull, far away, way too quiet.

His heart hammered in his chest.

And then his eyes snapped open, and upon recognizing his bedroom he took a deep breath and willed his heart to slow down.

A fucking nightmare.

Connor was fine. Probably. He wasn’t sure. His mind was hazy. Clouded.

Slowly he freed himself from the sheets, shivered at the cold air. He thought about turning on the heater, but that could wait. He needed to see if Connor was there, if he was alright.

He didn’t know what he would have done if the kid wasn’t.

But Connor was in the kitchen, preparing coffee for him.

And Hank closed his eyes, indulged in the moment. The relief of his partner being alive and well.

“Good morning, Hank.” Connor greeted him, cheery as always.

He caught a glimpse of the clock and then realized it was just after six. Connor would have woken him soon anyway.

“…yeah… morning.” He grumbled, still not convinced that this really was Connor and not just an image dreamt up from desperation.

He had seen Cole in the house so often in the beginning…

“Your heart rate is elevated. Are you-“

Hank shot all his principles to hell when he closed the distance between them and hugged the kid. Connor dropped the towel he as holding and returned the tight hug. Who’d even care about it, the kid hugged him after nightmares as well. Only fair he got to have the same experience.

“You had a nightmare.” Connor muttered. “…I assume it involved my deactivation.”

Hank scoffed and backed away, the coffee machine suddenly way more interesting. “Oh gee, you should become a detective, kid.”

The android smirked ad he picked the fallen towel off the ground and shook crumbs out of it. “…I heard you call my name… but your vital signs showed that you would wake up soon, so I didn’t wake you.”

“Ah, yeah it was really fun shooting you.” Hank snarled. “Fuck I need something stronger than coffee.”

Connor eyed him carefully. “Why did you shoot me?”

The lieutenant shook his head. “Don’t remember. Just shot you in the heart…” his neck hair stood at the memory.

Connor bit his lip and turned away to return the towel to the hook, paused for a moment. “I know you would never shoot me.”

“I almost did. Twice.”

“You never pulled the trigger.”

“I could have.”

“But you didn’t.”

Hank snarled and sipped his coffee. “How the fuck do you trust me like that?”

Connor turned to look at him, their eyes meeting. “You always try to keep me out of harm’s way. Often without even realizing it. That’s why.”

Hank put his coffee mug down and smirked. “You’re just a fucking magnet for trouble. You sure there’s metal inside and not ‘please shoot here’ signs?”

“I am fairly certain my frame is completely made of metal and plastic. Although, with how frequently I get shot, maybe there is a sign I haven’t seen yet.”

Hank needed a moment to realize that his partner had made a joke, with that straight face of his.

“You little shit.” He smirked into his mug.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
